Kisses
by BellaBlackCrews
Summary: Ichiru quiere saber como es besar a alguien...y solo su hermano gemelo está allí para enseñarselo...o al menos intentarlo.


_Pues a ver...es un yaoi muy light medio Shotacon. Está ambientado en cuando Zero e Ichiru eran pequeños, poco antes de que pasara todo eso con Shizuka._

La fiebre había estado consumiendo a Ichiru durante dos largos días., durante los cuales, Zero no se había movido de su lado.  
Hacia cosa de una hora, Ichiru había caído por fin, en lo que parecía un sueño reparador...al parecer, la fiebre había remitido, dándole a su debilitado cuerpo, un merecido descanso.

Zero , el cual estaba adormilado desde hacia un buen rato, se despertó, y después de comprobar que la fiebre de su hermano seguía estable y no excesivamente alta, decidió dejarlo dormir y se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando una voz le detuvo.

-Zero...

Se giró y se encontró con su hermano sentado en la cama mirándolo fijamente.

-Ichiru-dijo dejando entrever en su voz la preocupación que sentía por su hermano-¿Que sucede? ¿Te encuentras mal?

-No, no es eso-le dijo el.

-¿Entonces?-Zero se sentó a su lado.

-Es solo que...estaba pensando...-Ichiru parecía dudar-Oye Zero...¿Nunca te as preguntado que se siente al besar a alguien?

-¿Que?-Zero se quedó perplejo.

Su primera reacción fue la de tocar la frente de su hermano, no fuera que lo que acababa de decir fuese un delirio causado por la fiebre.  
Pero no...no parecía tener la suficiente fiebre como para delirar...

-¿Se puede saber que haces?-dijo Ichiru arqueando una ceja-No estoy delirando ¿Vale?

-Esa me pareció la única explicación lógica a lo que acabas de decir-le respondió Zero encogiendo los hombros.

Ichiru y Zero se miraron intensamente, como queriendo adivinar lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro.

-Es solo que...-comenzó a explicar Ichiru- Tu no as de vivir cada dia pensando en que no pasarás de este año...

-No digas eso- bufó Zero-No vas a morirte...

-Zero, se realista...cada dia que pasa, mi cuerpo se debilita mas y ..yo namás querría saber que se siente...

Zero resopló. Su hermano tenia razón, nadie sabia a ciencia cierta cuanto le quedaba a Ichiru de vida.

-¿Y que quieres que haga yo?-le preguntó Zero de manera servicial.

En seguida se arrepintió de Haver preguntado eso.

Ichiru, con una sonrisa maliciosa le dijo:

-Bésame.

Zero tragó saliva. Nunca había besado a nadie...no tenia ni idea.

Pero como siempre, haría cualquier cosa por su hermano, y si lo que Ichiru quería era un beso, no iba a ser el quien se negara...

**Primer intento**

Zero se acercó tímidamente a Ichiru...sus caras cada vez mas cerca...Zero entreabrió los labios y...

-Ichiru...tienes que cerrar los ojos...

-¿Porque?

-¿Y yo que se? En las pelis se ven los ojos cerrados...

-Pues yo quiero ver la cara que pones mientras me besas.

-Pues yo puede ser que me largue sin hacerlo...

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Ya los cierro!

**Segundo intento **

Zero se acercó lentamente a Ichiru y...

-¿No as oido eso?-preguntó Zero abriendo los ojos de golpe-Sonaba a risa de mujer...

-Mira, si no lo vas a hacer me voy a dormir-dijo Ichiru enfurruñándose.

-¡No, ya está!-Dijo Zero-Ya sabes que a la tercera va la vencida.

-Mas te vale...

**Tercer intento**

Zero comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Ichiru cuando este, lo agarró por los hombros atrayéndolo hacia si y besándolo de forma brusca, con necesidad, abriéndose paso por la boca de su gemelo hasta llegar a su lengua, la cual entrelazó con la suya...hasta que Zero lo apartó de golpe.

-¡Bruto!- dijo Zero fuertemente sonrojado.

-Si me de esperar a que me lo des tu...-sonrió Ichiru con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

-Te aviso, el ultimo intento...y si no sale bien me voy...además, he de ir a por tus medicamentos.

-Vale...el ultimo intento.

**Cuarto intento**

Zero se acercó lentamente a Ichiru, agarrandolo por los hombros (medida de seguridad para marcar distancia) y cerró los ojos...entreabrió los labios los depositó suavemente en...¿la frente de Ichiru?

Y esque al parecer, la fiebre de los últimos días, lo habia dejado tan débil que acababa de quedarse dormido.

-Pues vaya...-murmuró Zero.

Tumbó a Ichiru en la cama y lo tapó suavemente.

Luego se lo quedó mirando fijamente...y le dio un beso en los labios.

Después de eso, sonrojado, se levantó gruñendo incoherencias y se fué a buscar los medicamentos de su hermano...eso si, le iba a dejar dormir un buen rato, no fuera que le diera por decir idioteces otra vez.

Ichiru, dormido, sonrió...y mientras, Shizuka Hiou, sentada en el cerezo del jardín se partía de risa pensando en lo "mono" que era Zero.

**-FIN-**

_Pues ya está...espero que os haya gustado..._


End file.
